1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element and method for making the same and package having a semiconductor element, and more particularly to a semiconductor element having a conductive via and method for making the same and package having a semiconductor element with a conductive via.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor element having a conductive via. The semiconductor element 1 includes a silicon substrate 11 and at least one conductive via 12. The silicon substrate 11 has a first surface 111, a second surface 112 and at least one through hole 113. The through hole 113 penetrates the silicon substrate 11. The conductive via 12 penetrates the silicon substrate 11 and includes an insulation layer 121 and a conductive metal 122. The insulation layer 121 is disposed on a sidewall of the through hole 113 and defines a central groove 124. The conductive metal 122 is disposed in the central groove.
The conventional semiconductor element 1 has the following disadvantages. When the conventional semiconductor element 1 is required to be electrically connected to another element (not shown), a redistribution layer (not shown) must be formed on the both sides (the first surface 111 and the second surface 112) of the silicon substrate 11. However, it is costly to form the redistribution layer, and it is not easy to fix the redistribution layer on the silicon substrate 11, thus the yield rate is low.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a semiconductor element having a conductive via and method for making the same and package having a semiconductor element with a conductive via to solve the above problems.